020: Slick
Slick, A.K.A. Experiment 020, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sell anything to anyone. His one true place is selling for charity and fundraisers at Lilo's hula school. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He is able to sell anything to anyone. Lilo used him to get ahead in the chocolate bar selling contest/fundraiser, but Mertle took him. When Lilo later tried to take him back, she found out Mertle sold him to Reuben. Slick was rescued, but Lilo had to give up the contest by giving her last chocolate bar to Gantu as a swap for Slick. Slick was then given to a fundraiser, following which he began working for charity, not profit. Slick was one of the experiments Lilo turned to for the capture of Ploot (505), but besides selling her an umbrella that she later used against Ploot, he didn't/couldn't help. One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie and Clyde, and Squeak. Personality Slick is generally friendly and very polite, tipping his hat every time he greets somebody, but is very obsessive about selling things. He won't stop selling things until there is nothing left to sell, even selling himself to Mertle through a live auction. He is also very kind-hearted and strongly supports his one true place working for charity. Despite being incredibly friendly, he can can also be incredibly fierce. This was shown during the final battle from Leroy & Stitch. His initial facial expression after Stitch's pep talk was fearsome and at one point during the battle he had a Leroy running from him. So, he can easily turn from a friendly salesmen to a terrifying fighter while still keeping his good intentions. Appearance Slick is a pink dog-like experiment with a resemblance to Jumba and Cannonball, but with a smaller face, a purple nose and two ebony-black eyes who wears a straw boater hat and bowtie, carries a cane, and acts as a Southern-accented salesperson who never turns down a customer. Special Abilities Slick can sell anything to anyone, even if they have no reason or wouldn't buy it otherwise, by using sympathy and slight exaggeration effects. He is capable of controlling his facial emotions and voice to persuade customers, and has a quick actioneer-like speaking quality. Slick is capable of speaking fluent English. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h16m28s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h17m40s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h17m45s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h16m12s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m07s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m27s130.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m15s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h15m54s253.png|"My card." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m54s157.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h15m32s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m07s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m22s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m48s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m54s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m03s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m15s227.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m38s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h06m06s199.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h06m27s219.png|"These are the chocolates of tomorrow." vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h06m56s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h07m05s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h06m34s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m32s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h44m36s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h18m10s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m02s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h07m27s12.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m40s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m24s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m39s121.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m15s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m33s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m46s48.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h07m51s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h08m58s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h08m12s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h09m15s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h09m30s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h11m06s146.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h11m50s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h10m48s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m03s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m16s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m28s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m43s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h13m44s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h13m52s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h16m50s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m02s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m29s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m44s247.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m57s158.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h15m19s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h16m19s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h15m39s48.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m45s25.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m33s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m05s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m16s69.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m35s245.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m56s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h14m26s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h14m33s200.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h19m13s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h19m44s207.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h20m21s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h21m02s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h20m42s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h09m16s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h09m46s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h22m04s48.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h42m08s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m06s111.png|"It's been real, and it's been fun, but it ain't been real fun." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h22m27s25.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h24m53s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h23m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h23m52s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h25m14s165.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h25m51s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h26m14s1.png|"Hey, when your customers are your friends..." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h26m38s243.png|"...then everyone profits." screenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-11.jpg|"It's not that I won't help ya, it's not that I can't help ya..." screenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-55.jpg|"It's matter of you helping youself to this beautiful Kokaua Town historical society umbrella, what do you say?" Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h07m48s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Slick.png panes07.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Trivia *Slick's pod color is red. *Slick is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 020 Primary function: Salesman". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments